Turn Buckles & Falling Tears
by HanFauxLo
Summary: Emmett "The Blade" Cullen fights back after a disastrous turn of events in his wrestling career. His biggest goal, other than regaining his title, is redeveloping his relationship with his daughter, Bella. EmXRosalie&Bella. AU/AH/OOC. Lem/Lang
1. Chapter 1

**Turn Buckles and Falling Tears:  
The Story of Emmett "The Blade" Cullen  
By: HanFauxLo  
Emmett, Bella & Rosalie**

**A/N: This is my very first story that I've had a lot of experience with first hand. It's taken me a long time to write a story like this but I've had a lot of inspiration. I want to thank my girlfriend, ThatPanicGirlE, for giving me such inspiration to write. This is also dedicated to Pitt, who is also my brother who's spent seven years wrestling. I hope that you enjoy it, and I'm sure there will be more to come. Comments are like a kick ass clothesline; it'll hit me in the right spots.**

**Chapter One: Fading Flashbacks**

The long highway seemed to go on forever.

It was a really cold night, and my heater was going in and out. I tried to stay warm, but my jacket had so many holes that it was nearly impossible to keep myself from freezing to death. The billboards that I drove past seemed to repeat themselves. Every billboard that I saw advertised food, and it had been a couple of days since I last ate. I only had three bucks to my name.

What money I had to my name went into the gas tank. I had to make it to the show in Fork, otherwise it would be another three weeks before I would get paid from my shitty ass job as a meat cutter at the local Pink and White. The drive from Seattle to Forks didn't seem as long of a drive as I remembered, but as the years of wear and tear on my body took its toll; it seemed like time was playing tricks on my mind.

It's been four years since I last laced up my boots and truth be told, I didn't really want to climb back in the place where I had once had the match that almost ended my career. But the bills had started to pile up, and people that I walked past on the street to my job asked me if I was ever going to get back in the ring and have the rematch.

I remembered that match like it was yesterday. I was going up against the new guy that they just signed a few months before. We had a hell of a match. We gave those fans the match that they wanted to see. And trust me, the scars and broken bones that I have will tell you that I've been to hell and back.

I have flashbacks every now and again. I wake up from my bed in my one bedroom apartment with shakes and cold sweats. The meds the doc gave me help from time to time, but they're not enough to stop the nightmares anymore. As we're about to go home, he set me up in his finisher called the Chaos Theory, which is what we call in the business a modified rolling pile driver, a move where he locks me in his arms and flips. I remembered he didn't lock me into it as well as I thought,and I tried to fight out of it because I knew something bad was about to happen. Just as soon as I thought I was safe, he went through the motions, and I remember my neck snapping like a dry twig and laying there motionless after he hit his move. He figured that I was out for the count and pinned me for the one, two, three. After the match was over, the ref raised his hand and handed him the belt that I had busted my ass for seven years to get.

The ref looked down to where I rested on the mat as I tried to roll over so I could get up on my hands and push myself up to shake his hand and walk out the ring. I tried to roll over, and I couldn't move. It was like my body was frozen and my brain was out to lunch and forgot to put the will be back in an hour sign up. I looked down, trying to wiggle my toes. I knew something was wrong, but I shook it off and I tried to wiggle them even harder, and then I realized right then and there I was fucked. I knew that I couldn't move. I tried everything that I could do to move even an inch, and then I knew I was paralyzed.

The ref got down on the mat where I was still laying in the same position after the match, asking me what was wrong and why I couldn't get up and out of the ring. I stared up at him with this look of fear and said, "Chris, I can't move my legs."

He said, "Are you sure?"

"If I were able to grab you by your neck and choke the living shit out of you, I would."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, "Get the trainers and the damage control out here, NOW!"

He waved the trainers and the medics in the ring, and I rolled my eyes over to them as they slid into the ring with the stretcher and a neck brace. They asked me if I could move, and I told them what I told Chris. To be honest, I was scared.

I thought to myself... _Is this the end of my career?_

_Would the wrestler everyone knew as Emmett "The Blade" Cullen be known as the wheel chaired artist formerly known as Emmett "The Blade" Cullen? After seven years of busting my ass to be the heavyweight champ and being the best that the N.W.C.W. has seen in a long time, to be some broke and penniless has-been..?_

_I don't think so._

I tried to keep my eyes open as they finished placing the neck brace on me, sliding me gently on the stretcher and out of the ring.

I looked up, watching the bottom ring-rope going past my face and thinking that this was the end of my career. I finally closed my eyes and promised God that if he let me walk again, I wouldn't lace up and be done with this business once and for all.

As I was being carried out from the ring and up the entrance ramp to the waiting ambulance, the crowd was still in silence. All I could hear while trying not to blackout were the fans praying for me and the ringrats crying for me.

Fucking ringrats were the eighteen and nineteen year old girls who come to all the shows to cheer me on and wished that they could take me home after the matches to have a fuck-fest at the local motels near where I wrestled. They had these grand illusions that I would be with them the next morning, and they could take me home to meet Mommy and Daddy They wanted a relationship out of it and would try to tie me down to settle one day.

Fuck all that shit. I was married once; no way in hell that I would settle down ever again. They're the ones who caused all the pain and suffering and the reason for what happened to me and my family. When you're on the road three hundred and fifty-two days out of the year, and you get lonely, they seem to be somewhat of a comfort, and they are your best friend when you need someone to talk to. However, when you're a has-been like me, they are nothing but a warm heartbeat and a quick fuck.

As they were loading me in to back of the ambulance and locking my stretcher into place, I made a vow that I would walk again against all odds and make amends with someone I hadn't spoken to in five years.

I wondered what she would say to me after all these years. What would I say?

After all the rehab and the pain meds, I pushed myself to walk within a year and back in shape to work out again. Tonight was the first match that I'd had in over nine and half years.

I kept asking myself, _Will I be able to get back what I lost so many years ago? Will I be able to carry myself through the match and shake off all the ring rust that I've collected over the years? _

As I pulled up to the Forks High School gym and got my gear out of the back of the van, I realized it was now or never. I made my way to the dressing room, sat my gear down, and knew it was time for the Blade to get back to the basics... to bust heads wide open and make money.

**A/N: Huge, special thanks to my new beta, Cereuleanblue. She betas my girl's stories and did outstanding job on this one. Thanks so much to her and to all the ladies of 'Team Fire and Ice' for pre-reading this for me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Turn Buckles and Tears:  
The Story of Emmett "The Blade" Cullen  
By: HanFauxLo  
Emmett & Bella**

**A/N: I don't own anything Twilight.**

**Chapter Two: Seeing Red Again**

The first two matches were really shitty. The guys in the first didn't know a headlock from a hemorrhoid. As for the second match, the guy won by disqualification because the other one got so frustrated that he grabbed a chair and belted the ref across the back.

Sore losers always were the problem with independent federations. Lucky for me, I had experience in both Indy and Major federations, so I knew what to do and what NOT to do. Hitting a ref was a definite no-no. I wouldn't want to be that cat when he walked behind the curtain.

I saw the guy who ran the federation standing by the curtain, saw his face when he clocked the ref in the back with that steel chair and holy shit was he pissed! Someone wasn't going to be paid, and it wasn't the booker.

As I walked back to where I had stashed my gear, I started to get dressed. I checked to see if I had a blade on me. We used razorblades to cut ourselves to create the illusion that we were busted wide open with an object like a chair or whatever we could get our hands on. I was going to "juice", or bleed in my very first match back tonight.

I was in a hardcore match with this guy named Chris Solar. I trusted Solar; he and I started around the same time, and we had wrestled many times before. So, it was actually a rush knowing that this is going to be a match that would get me back in the game that I loved so much.

As I prepared myself, Solar and I went over the match to see who would go over, and as we talked, it was I who would be the one that would win. It wouldn't be without some serious bloodshed. As the ring announcer called for an intermission so they could have time to set up the ring for my match, I sat alone in my corner and asked God to watch over me. Even though, I had said that if I could walk again that I wouldn't wrestle.

When it came down to it, I needed the money, and it actually got me out my hole in the wall apartment where I had no one to talk to no cable. I only had a small TV and rabbit ears that I constantly had to adjust so that I could get a decent signal. The couch I slept on most of the time had springs poking me in the back, and it was like a free acupuncture for me. When you're always up and afraid of going to sleep, it was a constant pain in the ass.

I finally emerged out of my haze and heard the announcer say that they were about to start the next match.

Solar came over to me, giving me a smile. "We should give them a match that they will talk about over the water cooler Monday morning at work."

I never quite understood how he could get away with saying stupid ass quotes like that. I think it was too many chair shots to his head, but he was right.

"Let's give them a show like they never seen before," I said. As I stood at the entrance watching Solar walk out to the ring and hearing the crowd boo him, all I could do was laugh since he was playing the role of a heel, what we call a bad guy in the wrestling biz.

As he was giving his spot, hyping up the crowd to hate him even more, I was noticing someone out in the crowd sitting ringside that looked very familiar to me. _No, that_ _couldn't be her,_ I said to myself. Was it the millions of chair shots that I took over the years that were messing with my head, or was it really my daughter?

Then all of a sudden, all I heard was my entrance music playing in the cheap speakers that lined the ring, and I was being pushed up to the entrance. "Cullen, get your head out of your ass and get out to the ring," yelled the promoter.

As I got to the curtain, I crossed myself like I always did and asked the Lord to give me protection, to be with me and Solar throughout the match. As I came out from behind the curtain, walking around the crowd shaking hands and giving hi-fives, my worst fear came to realization.

Itwas her. _My baby, Bella_. The long lost daughter that I hadn't seen since she was twelve years old. She was what, maybe seventeen or eighteen now? She truly wasn't the Bella that I remembered. She went from playing on the tire swing that I made for her when she was just a little girl to having tattoos and piercings. And she wasn't alone; she was with some guy that looked all too familiar.

As I finally climbed in the ring, I was trying not to think about her and to push her out of my mind. If I didn't, I was going to screw up, and you don't want to screw up, especially in a hardcore match. I smiled and pumped up all my fans that came to support my in ring return to wrestling.

I still have a lot of those diehard fans that have supported me throughout all these years, even through the bad ones. I still have old school wrestling fans that have my shirts from the old N.W.C.W days that they still wear to this day. Hell, I even had a couple of wrestling figures from when I first started the business that I keep as reminders of my better days. They're super-glued to the dashboard of my van.

As the announcer gave the introductions, I looked over at Solar from across the ring, and I gave him a sick, sadistic smile. He knew that he was going to bleed all over this ring, and he knew that I was going to make him bleed. He looked at me as if I'd lost every ounce of sanity that I had left, and trust me, when it comes to hardcore matches, you throw all sanity and common sense out the window. You pray it breaks its fucking neck when it smashes into the ground.

The bell echoed throughout the packed Forks gym. The crowd screamed in cheers and boos. I wasn't paying attention because I was trying to figure out who she was with. By then, it was too late. I had broken the one cardinal rule that I swore I would never break. I turned my back on an opponent. Solar came walking towards me like a possessed man and clocked me in the back. I went down on all fours as the pain of a steel chair climbed up and down my spine.

I glanced up at Solar.

"_What the hell were you thinking?"_

"_You knew to wait till I turned around before you hit me with the chair," _I said really quietly.

We try to talk to each other during matches to make it seem like everything is completely flawless. But we choreograph all the moves and what to do next. "_Hit me again... and this time hit me harder and flex your muscles after you hit me," _I said through my clenched teeth. He reached back and clocked me harder like I'd told him to do.

He dropped the chair and flexed his chicken arms to the crowd, and they ate it up. I slowly grabbed the ropes to pull myself up, grabbing the chair off the mat as I spun him around and bashed the chair into his skull. I made a bigger dent where the two chair shots came from.

As Solar was reeling from the chair shot, I figured that I would this was an opportune time to sell the chair shot to Solar. I bounced off the ropes and bashed him with the chair across the head, only this time, I busted his forehead wide open. Blood seemed to flow like a river down the mountain sides. The crowd loved it. They wanted more, so I was happy to oblige.

I slid underneath the ropes and reached below the ring, grabbing a table, but this wasn't an ordinary piece of furniture. This wasn't made for you to set up in your household to have Sunday dinner on. This was covered in barbwire and thumbtacks and pieces of glass.

When they said that I had lost my mind, they were right. What I was about to do, no one had ever done.

They say imitation was the most sincere form of flattery, and if they were going to try to try to attempt something like this, they better check to see if they have a set. Because if they didn't, they better borrow a pair. I got the table up, and looked at Solar; he gave me the thumbs up to end the match, to "go home". Before I did, I wanted to make sure he was going to stay on the table.

So I grabbed the chair once more, picked Solar up and to get ready to bash him one last time.

"_You ready for this bro"?_ I said as I was about to swing for the fences_._

"_Yep, let's do this," _he said as he prepared for the chair shot. I reared back and scrambled his brains like I was about to make a three-layered omelet. After he crashed to the mat, I picked him up and laid him on the table. I climbed up the turn buckle to give him my finisher called the "Bring the Noise", which is a 450 splash with my legs extended. We both crashed through the table with ease, and I heard the words that gave me chills every time as the crowd screamed in unison with the ref… "ONE… TWO… THREE".

As the ref raised my hand in victory, I scanned the crowd looked around. _Where'd she go? _ I said to myself. I started to walk out the ring, and Solar stopped me. We'd had a hell of a match; we hugged in the middle of the ring and raised each other's hands. It was a sign of respect that we both have come to know and love. We climbed out that ring a bloodied mess. As we made our way up the ramp, the crowd stood on their feet and applauded for what we had given them.

It was a show that they would definitely talk about over the water cooler Monday morning at work.

As I sat down to catch my breath, I laid my head in my hands and closed my eyes and prayed. I thanked God that I'd made it through the match in one piece. All the guys came by and shook my hand, patting me on my back and congratulating me and Solar on one hell of a match. As the locker room emptied out one by one after all the matches were finished, the loneliness crept back in like a bad storm. I didn't notice her standing at the door.

"Hmm hmmm…"

I looked up, and there she was standing in front of me.

"You've gotten taller since I last saw you," I said in tired but a smartass tone.

"Well, you were always the one who never stayed in touch," she fired right back.

"Hah, I knew you were always my kid,"I said. "You were always like your old man." Then she sat down next to me and grabbed two bottled waters, handing one to me.

"Thanks, Bella baby," I said. She looked at me with these eyes like she wanted to say something to me, but she quickly changed the subject.

"I heard that you were going to be back in Forks," she began to say."James and I decided to show up, seeing as he's a huge fan of yours. I really didn't want to go, but he dragged me here."

"And who is James?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. She bushed instantly, and I knew enough to realize it was a boyfriend.

"Well, he's been my boyfriend for quite some time. He's actually a huge fan of yours. He couldn't wait to meet you."

"Well that's cool. Would you like to go grab a bite to eat and catch up some?"

"It's late, and we have to ride all the way back to La Push," she said_. _"Besides, you probably want us to pay for you, and you'll say that you pay me back; you never do."

As I was about to offer my defense, a boy in ripped jeans and black shirt walked through the curtain and said, "Bella, we've got to head out."

As I tried to offer my hand out to shake his, she grabbed James' hand and walked out the door. I was the one with the hurt look on my face. I was expecting that hatred and unforgiving speech that had avoided me for so long. And she hadn't given me the full storm that she was ready to give me. James was with her, and I understood.

As I was walking out the side door, I saw her and James getting on his motorcycle. "Nice bike," I said out loud.

She just looked at me with this look of disappointment. It was like she really didn't want me to claim her as my daughter. More as someone she really hated and wished would crawl back in the hole that I had come out of.

As they sped off in the distance, I thought I was alone. The promoter was walking towards me and handed me an envelope. "Great show Cullen," he said.

I opened the envelope. I couldn't believe what was in it when I opened it. It was five hundred dollars all in twenties. I knew what I was going to do with the money, but I figured the bills could wait.

Tonight I wanted to celebrate, and I knew how. It was with an old memory.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Turn Buckles and Tears:  
The Story of Emmett "The Blade" Cullen  
By: HanFauxLo  
Emmett & Bella**

**Chapter Three:**

**Straight Shots and Lace**

**

* * *

**

Bella. She was my one and only daughter, and I had always loved her more than anything else in my life. Where did I ever go wrong? Was it the fact that I wanted to support her and mother? That I loved my life on the road, and I had no one to answer to? Or was it the fact that I couldn't stand being around the bitch?

Jay-Z said it best, I had ninety-nine problems and the bitch wasn't one.

The more I thought about it, the more pissed off I got. As I stopped at the light, I slammed my fist hard on the steering wheel, and it sounded like I was using the van as expression of how much I hated my fucking life and how pathetic I was.

When I came out of my state of rage and depression, I noticed the familiar red and blue neon lights that signaled the approach of the place I used to call my second home, The Déjà Vu.

"Hell, it couldn't hurt to stop in and have a drink or three," I spoke out loud to myself.

I pulled into the nearly empty parking lot and got out of the van, looking in the mirror to make sure that I was at least somewhat presentable. I still had a bandage on my hand where I had cut myself on the table earlier tonight.

I walked up to the door and could hear the music that I used to listen back in the late eighties. "Policy of Truth" by Depeche Mode, I smiled. It took me back to when I had the "Jersey boy hair" and Z-Calvariche pants.

"Thank God that phase didn't last," I laughed to myself.

As I made my way to the door, the bouncer noticed me right off the bat. "Holy shit, Emmett 'The Blade' Cullen, how are ya' man."

I reached in my pockets to pull out the money for the cover.

"Put that away," the bouncer said to me. "You're a celebrity around here so come on in and enjoy yourself."

I shook his hand, gave him an autograph and took a picture with him on his cell phone. Walking into the place, I just smiled like a fat kid who had just walked into a candy store with a credit card that had no spending limit. I have to admit, strippers were my second addiction. The first was splitting my opponents open with anything I could get my hands on.

But tonight, the only things that I wanted were to bust open cold beers and have warm legs to close around me at the end of the night. As I made my way to the bar, all I could think about was getting so shit-faced drunk that I didn't care who took me home or how I got home.

I scanned the around the club, and the striper that was on the main stage was giving me this look like she wanted me to come up there and have my way with her. Of course every stripper that I've ever seen has given me that look, but this was different.

I finally made my way to the bar, and I shouted that I wanted two shots of Jager and a Bud. I pulled out a twenty and the bartender waved it off. If I knew that I was getting special treatment tonight, I would've gone home and changed so I could feel more important.

As I shot back the first Jager, it felt like it was going to be a night where memories were going to be blurred to the background and boundaries were going to be broken. I stood there about to take my second shot, until I noticed it wasn't on the bar.

"So, when where you going to offer me a drink, stranger," a familiar voice said, standing behind the bar with my shot in her hand.

"Where did you come from?" I said in startled voice.

"I was the one on stage remember?" She said with a sly but slightly innocent smile. "I was giving you that come and fuck me stare."

I noticed that she was wearing this Catholic school girl number, and she looked fucking amazing. It was either the cold air that made her nipples so hard that she could cut diamonds with them, or she was really excited to see me. So I decided to try to find out.

"I thought you would be done with the 'exotic dancer routine,' Rosalie," I said, laughing but at the same time trying to play it cool. "I thought you'd be finished with school by now you know, 'I'm only doing this so I can go to school and better myself' routine."

She came out from behind the bar and gave me a welcome hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good to see you again Emmett," she said warmly. "What do you say I take you to the back and give you a present, seeing as your birthday was last week," she said as she grabbed me by the hand.

I nearly dropped my beer as she yanked me off the stool. "What about my beer? I wanted to finish it before I went back there," I said, stumbling to my feet.

"Don't worry, I got you covered," she said, staring back at me with the same look she had given me when I walked in just a few minutes ago. As we were walking to the V.I.P. section, I was mesmerized from the view from behind. Of all the things that I loved about Rosalie, the one I loved the most was her ass.

She had an ass that should be next in line to be a monument, and I would love to be next in line to bow down before it and worship it. It was so curvaceous that it reminded me of the back roads that I used to take when I would ride my bike as a kid.

She must've known that I was staring at it, since she was walking even slower as we entered the couch-filled area of the somewhat dark, yet relaxing part of the club. She sat me down, walking over to the bar and ordering a bucket of ice cold Budweisers. She sat them on the table in front of me and smiled, "Told you that I had you covered."

"There's no way that I can drink these all by myself," I said as I opened one, handing it to her slowly.

She opened up her throat and chugged the beer down like a pro, giving me this look that made me harder than a petrified forest, "That's not the only thing that I like to go down my throat."

As the music started, she leaned into me and said, "Normally, the shit would hit the fan if my boss caught me doing this with a customer, but lucky for you, we're in a place where the cameras can't see us." She looked at the bartender and nodded her head. He turned around and walked out the side door, closing it behind him.

Through the speakers, a familiar song started playing. It was Metallica's "Nothing Else Matters." "Do you remember this song?" she asked me as she started to slowly sway her hips in a winding, hypnotic motion.

"I sure do," I replied. She was grinding up against me, making me wanting her more and more. "This was song that was playing when I first asked you out. You and I were sitting in front of the DQ, and we were just about finished. I held your hand, looked into those baby blues and said that I loved you, and nothing else mattered no matter where I was. All I thought about was you, and that I wanted to be with you."

Without hesitation, she looked into my eyes, whispering in my ear the four words that sent chills up and down my spine and had my solider busting out my zipper.

"Do you want me?" I knew she couldn't take it anymore just like me.

I grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled her head back ever so gently and kissing her neck. I inhaled her sweet, intoxicating perfume and knew that if I didn't get her back to her place, we would just do it right here on the table. I had been lying on a table covered in glass earlier tonight, and the thought of fucking her on that wasn't all that comfortable.

"Yes Rosalie, I do." I said in such low voice, that if she moved two inches to left, she would be considered a flood area.

"Are we going to your place or mine?" she asked as we snuck out the side door that the bartender had used just a few minutes ago.

We walked over to the van, and she just looked at me, throwing her head back and laughing. "I see that you're still driving that piece of shit Dodge van. I thought that you would have gotten rid of it, or I thought that you would've just set it on fire and got another one by now."

"Hey, don't knock the Franken Ram," I said as I was trying to find the keys. "She's a classic."

Then I remembered that the passenger door always stuck in the cold weather.

"Fuck."I grumbled. "Give me a minute, and I'll let you in." I said while I was still trying to find my keys.

She looked at me and laughed even harder. "I told you that you should've set this thing on fire, at least we would be warm," Rosalie answered; she was on her phone.

I put the key in the lock, turned it and kicked the door at the same time. It was a trick that I stumbled across one day, and ever since then, it has worked like a charm.

"We might as well go to yours, seeing as I haven't been home in awhile." I said, bowing like a prince before her as the door opened like an elevator. "Besides, I want to see what you've done to the place after all the work we did to it."

As we were about to leave, I saw her manager walking over to us, and I could tell he wasn't happy. He asked her what she was doing.

"It's the end of my shift Jasper, and Emmett is going to give me a lift home," she said as I helped her in the van. She was scared of him. I could tell by the sound of her voice.

"Well guess what," he said, pushing me over to one side and grabbing her by the arm as he started to walk back towards the door. "Your shift ends when I tell you it does."

He glanced back in my direction, laughing. "Who's the boyfriend?"

"Apparently you don't watch wrestling all that much. Do you asshole?" she fired back as she tried to break free from his tight grip. "He's Emmett 'The Blade' Cullen."

"And if I were you, I'd let go of her arm and walk back into that club all by yourself, or you could get your ass handed to you really quick. It's up to you," I said, walking towards him and Rosalie.

He had let go of her arm and walked back in my direction. He met me in the front of the van and started sizing me up, and I knew what was about to happen. "I heard that you were nothing but washed up has been," he said laughing. "What are you gonna do? Beat me with your bad breath?"

In that moment, he decided to do something really stupid. It was an idea that he was going to regret for the rest of his life. He swung at me. His fist missed me by a mile. I grabbed him by the arm, twisting it behind his back.

I smiled at him and grabbed him by the neck, saying," That was a bad idea asshole."

I took him by the head, slamming it hard on the hood of my van. He dropped to the ground like a sack of rocks. He rolled over, holding his nose. It was broken, and it bled like a stuck pig.

"You broke my fucking nose you son of a bitch," he screamed as he lay on the ground, writhing in pain.

The security guard that was standing over by the door heard all the commotion. He had seen me slamming Jasper's head into the van and seen him fall to the ground.

He called for two more security guards, and they ran over to where everything had gone down. They skidded to a halt, looking down at Jasper holding his nose, and they stared up at me as I was walking back to the van with Rosalie.

I closed her door and took in the guards as they were taking Jasper back inside.

"You might want to get him to a hospital," I called out as I strolled back to the driver side. "He looks like he could use some medical attention."

I closed my door and started the van. As I was about to leave, Rosalie pointed out Jasper's brand new black BMW that he just bought, saying that was his pride and joy.

I got out of the van and walked to the back, opening the door. I grabbed the chair that I used on Solar in our match. I walked over to the BMW slowly, swinging the chair wide as I reached the expanse of shiny black fiberglass and smashed the side mirrors and the taillights. The crunch of the glass as it made contact with the metal chair was strangely satisfying. I then made my way up to the front of the BMW, hurling the chair through the front window. I grinned as I watched it sink through the glass as though it didn't even exist.

I strode back to the van and closed the door. We sped off, and I looked over at Rosalie smiling really big.

"I guess his pride wasn't the only thing broken tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Turn Buckles and Tears:**

**The Story of Emmett' The Blade' Cullen**

**By: Han FauxLo**

**Emmett & Bella**

**I own nothing Twilight, so no need to worry.**

**Chapter Four: Forgotten Promises**

The moment I stepped foot in our old apartment, the memories of what once was came flooding back.

Everywhere I looked, I saw her and the things we did together. I saw the place on the floor where we held our indoor picnic after our original plan backfired due to rain. I saw the spot on the couch where we first made love. Not just fucking, but straight out making love to the point of tears. The connection I felt with her was so strong it almost brought tears to my eyes reliving that moment again.

Nothing much had changed from what we had worked on. Some of the drywall was still unfinished. That was my fault. I left before I had a chance to really put anymore work into it. It was selfish of me, and looking back through the apartment, I started regretting my decisions.

She stood, staring at me as the memories hit me like a ton of bricks. Sure, it was great to be back, but I had no idea how much of this I could handle.

"What's the matter Em?

It took me a minute to realize that I was simply lost in thought. As she finally brought me back down to reality, I realized that she was just so beautiful. I was looking at her like the first time that we met. It all came back in a flood of memories. I was falling for her all over again.

I was so hypnotized by her charms and beauty that it made me smile. That and the outfit that she was wearing left nothing to my wandering imagination. As we made our way over to the couch - which by the way, was the most comfortable couch ever - we sat down and started talking about everything that we'd done in the years since we lost touch. I again realized that she was the most beautiful girl in the world and that I would do anything to get her back in my life.

As we were talking about everything, I noticed that she was looking at me with those "eyes." I started to sweat like I was in a thousand degree sauna, and I took off my jacket. She noticed my arms and shoulders. They were something I took real pride in.

"Wow, I didn't notice the new tat," she said as she was looking closer to see the dragon tattoo that I recently gotten. "I really like it," she whispered as she made her way onto my lap. She started kissing my neck in that certain spot so that I couldn't resist running my hands across her chest.

She pulled back for a second, and she had this look on her face as if to say "If you don't take me to the bedroom now, we're going to have to relive that night on the couch." I knew right then and there, she wanted me as bad as I wanted her.

She leaned back into me, starting to run her fingertips up and down my arms, and it gave me the biggest chill bumps ever imagined.

As I was taking off my shirt, I leaned back into the cushion. She started to kiss my lips with soft, butterfly-like kisses. I moaned with pleasure as she took fingertips off my arms and made their way up my chest. She went back to kissing that part of my neck that drove me insane.

As she continued to torture me, I lifted her shirt off of her and ran my fingers down the sides of her stomach, grabbing her well toned ass. She cringed with pleasure as my hands were going places that the guys at the club never had the pleasure of getting to.

She stopped what she was doing and climbed off of me. She slithered her way over to the bedroom where she stood in the doorway. She unbuttoned her pants and they dropped to the floor where she stood.

She looked like a goddess, standing there in nothing but a see through black bra and matching black lacy boy shorts. Her curvaceous ass looked amazing in them. The moonlight seemed to highlight all her beauty; every inch of her body was bathed in such radiance.

I was looking at a masterpiece of brains and beauty. It was though I was transported back into time and was watching Michaelangelo himself create the finest work ever sculpted. I made my way off of the couch and took my time walking over to Rosalie. I figured that a few more seconds of torture wouldn't hurt, but with the way that she was kissing me and I was undoing her bra, I realized I was dead wrong.

Rosalie pushed me onto the bed, and the next thing I knew, I was on my back again with her on top of me. I looked up at her, and I knew by the expression on her face that we were in for a long night. Just like a pro, she was back to what she just doing on the couch, making me sweat in anticipation.

She made her way down to where the button on my jeans was. She smiled seductively as she looked down at me. She was in total control, and to be quite honest I loved it. The fact she was grinding up against my knees was making me want to do things to her that no other guy had ever done.

As she was taking my boxers off, she stood in front of me, and I could tell she hadn't seen anything like the set-up that I was blessed with in quite a long time. I looked up at her and just smiled all too innocently. She knew what I wanted, and she didn't waste any more time.

"Well, I see that you weren't going to disappoint me tonight," she said before she took the entire length of me inside of her warm, wet mouth. I shot my head back in pure ecstasy, and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. I forgot that she had her tongue pierced, and the tongue stud that she wore was the vibrating kind that could send convulsions through your entire body.

Trust me, I was in pure heaven. I loved the way she moved up and down without any hesitation, and if she didn't quit, I was going to punch out early. That wasn't the plan; I wanted to make her so fucking sore, that she was going to need a wheelchair just to get around for the next few days.

I had to know what it was like again. I remembered the last time we were together, how wet and tight she was for me, but I had to feel, to retrace my steps. I slid my hand down her thigh and met her between her legs. My finger slid between her sex and it was as wet as I remembered. I stuck my middle finger in, slowly, and she was as tight as I remembered too. She let out a moan that could make me cum so fucking hard just from the sound of her voice. It took all the restraint I had to not let that happen.

She climbed on top of me and slid her wet, tight pussy over my hard cock. The fact that I couldn't tell the difference between her mouth and her tight pussy didn't make a fucking bit of difference to me. The fact was I was going to make this a night that would make the first time that we fucked seem like a first base attempt from a high school freshman.

She started to sway back and forth and side to side. I knew she was about to cum. I felt her pussy tighten, and I felt the first of many orgasms that she was going to have that night. To be honest, I loved the fact that I was being her own personal merry-go-round. The way she was sliding up and down, biting her lip and moaning really hard, was the sexiest thing I've ever seen before.

She climbed off of me and rolled over on her back. She pulled me on top of her and told me to finish inside of her. So I grabbed her legs and propped them on my shoulders, begining to fuck the ever-living shit out of her until she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the pillow beside her, using it to silence her screams of unadulterated pleasure, but it was too late for that now. I knew that the neighbors next door were going to have something to talk about over the breakfast table tomorrow morning.

As I was about to climax, I buried my head in her chest and roared as I released all that had been building up inside and was waiting to be released. As we lay in bed, catching our exhausted breaths, she rolled over and slid an arm underneath me, holding me. It was the first time that I truly felt connected to someone like her. And right then and there I made myself a promise that I would get her back in my life come hell or high water, no matter what I had to do.

She rolled over, kissed me on the lips and said that she was going upstairs to take a shower, indicating I was more than welcome to join her. I laughed and replied, "You go on up, and I'll be there in a few minutes."

She got up from the bed and made her way up the stairs, and I heard "Hot damn" as she stubbed her toe on the steps, knowing she had forgotten to turn the hallway light on.

I was still laughing when I leaned over to grab my phone. I glanced to see who had called; Bella's cell number showed up with an urgent message attached to it. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. After as the third ring, there was a click, and I heard the thing that I hated the most about my Bella, her crying.

"Bella baby?" She said nothing. "What's wrong?" Silence again.

"Why are you crying?" Then she began to speak. As the next few minutes of our conversation unfolded, she confessed that I was going to be a grandfather. And James was going to be a dad.

"Honey, that's great," I said, as I was happy and ecstatic for her.

Suddenly, the happiness that I had for her and James became hatred and rage for the son-of-a bitch that I thought was going to be my future son-in-law. He'd committed the ultimate sin. He laid his hands on my daughter. That was something that you could never do, and he was going to pay for his sins.

As I hung up the phone, Rosalie stood at the doorway and asked me what was wrong. I explained what had happened, and that I was going to find the son of a bitch who did this to her so I could rip his fucking head off.

"Find who?" she asked as she sat down next to me and grabbed my hand trying to calm me down.

"James," I said, as I was getting up to get dressed and walking towards the front door. She stopped me as I was reaching for my boots and said that I don't have to go far to find him.

"What do you mean Rosalie?" I said as I looked up at the look of terror in her face. She took a deep, scared breath and said the words that made me freeze in my tracks.

"Emmett, James is my son." I looked at her as if she'd fallen from the sky, and all of a sudden, the feelings that I had for her were beginning to turn into hatred.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was your son, Rosalie", I said in a more pissed off tone.

She turned away and started to cry. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew what you would do when you found out". Come to find out, Bella had confided in Rosalie earlier, and she'd promised Bella that she wouldn't tell me.

"What are you going to do Emmett?" she asked as she folded her arms, waiting for an answer. He's on his way here.

I walked into the living room and turned the chair around to the front door, leaning forward . I had only one thing in mind when he walked in the door.

"You'll see when he gets here".

A/N: Thanks to my beta, CeruelenBlue! You are the awesome!


End file.
